Eyes of a miner
by skyheat
Summary: This miner went to mine. Got more then he bargained for...


EYES OF A MINER

By skyheat

I pumped my fist into the air, as I found some of the last few diamonds in the mine. As servers got more popular, more miners come. It's annoying really; as my mine only had myself but BAM everyone started excavating it and using it as their own.

My sweat mixed with my blood from the creatures I have faced while I still shudder at night and have nightmares about it. I suddenly heard a block breaking. I peeked around the corner slowly and I saw a miner raising his pickaxe and then bringing it straight down. I thought to myself, should I kill him and steal all his stuff or should I let him die of hunger or the creatures.

My prayers were answered as a creeper started stumbling by towards him. He showed no sign of hearing anything. Just when the creeper was a block away from him, he turned and sliced the head of the creeper off it. I stared in shock, with my mouth wide opened. I ran away as fast as my legs could take me and I came across a mass excavation. Everyone there had iron armor with iron tools compared to my measly leather armor and stone tools. The only precious things I had were diamonds.

A leader stood on top of the stone with his diamond tools and he directed miners to things. He had ebony skin and wore royal robes. Suddenly he pointed at me. I instantly wanted to run away but something about those eyes glued me to the ground. "You with the face!" He said

"m-me?" I stammered.

"Yes you, what are you doing here" He said sternly

"Uh, this is my mine and you guys are…." I responded before being interrupted by him.

"Your mine? How much do you want for this mine?" He laughed then gave a serious voice. "Do you want this much?"

He opened a chest and I got a quick peek of all the iron and gold ingots, diamonds and emeralds. I stared in awe, but got cut down by him closing the chest.

"We've got ten minecarts with these ten of these chests waiting for you." He said.

"It's a deal" I said confidently.

Chapter 2: I'm not that smart after all

"Look at the amount of things I got!"I showed it to my friend Suzami.

"whoa, where did you get it from?" Suzami asked impressed

"A guy in my mine!" I said

"what? A guy in a mine. Does he have ebony skin and wears royal robes?" Suzami asked

"That's him" I said.

"Dude, that's the Archduke of Porkland man, he's one rich person heard that he has an underground base full of riches." Suzami said. "By the way did you know that mines are worth a lot now. Heard that you can get thousands of chests full of emeralds! How much did you get paid?" He asked.

I had a shocked look in my face "Ten chest with emeralds and ingots."

"You just got ripped off." Suzami said with pity.

" I need revenge, curse him!" I shouted " GO TO THE NETHER ARCHDUKE!

"whoa calm down" Suzami said "you will get your revenge with a smile in his voice.

" How will we do it?" I asked curiously.

"TNT" He responded

CHAPTER 3: Road to Revenge

"Ok men! Attention up" I briefed my men, Suzami( Demolitions expert) Destiny_123 (Creeper killer) Happy3(professional miner) and phantom172 (The Crafter). "We must make some tnt! To do that, creepers must die!" I said.

I handed everyone to iron swords, apples and pork chops and some armor. We rushed out into the dead of the night out of my house. Creepers heads turned and they all started marching towards us in sync.

"THIS IS MINECRAFT!" I shouted as I jumped and split a creepers skull in half. I bent down and picked up the gunpowder, and rushed to kill more creepers. My friends all around me looked happy and joyful as they killed the mobs.

When morning rose, about every creeper in the area had died all our tools and armor had broken and the injured and wounded were treated. I staggered towards the crafting bench, when I saw another creeper standing there, underneath a tree away from sunlight. I took an axe from my inventory and threw it at the creeper. It struck him with great force that he staggered back, clearly in pain. I took my sword rushed forward and plunged it deep into his belly; with a puff of smoke it was gone.

I dropped to the ground and my friend Suzami forced an golden apple down my throat. I gagged but swallowed it. Instantly I felt better and we all started crafting some TNT.

"Looks like we got 10 stacks of TNT boys!" Destiny_123 said with delight.

I smiled and we all started walking home.

CHAPTER 4: Revenge is sweet (maybe not)

"I got some iron!"I said.

"And I got some flint" Suzami added.

"Let's start crafting flint and steels'!" Happy3 said. "Does anyone know how to make them?"

"uh, no." everyone said in unison.

After a long period of random crafting, we finally figured out how to craft flint and steels. We then went into the mineshaft and started placing tnt everywhere, covering them with blocks as we go. We journeyed to the area where I met the archduke and I saw and amazing sight.

"HOLY NOTCH'S BEARD!" I shouted.

In the mine there was lots of exposed ore. Diamonds, Redstone, Gold and Iron. All the miners had gone off somewhere else and we started placing it but not after we helped ourselves from the diamonds.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shouted a voice.

We turned to find the archduke standing there.

"you think you can steal my diamonds and get away? Well face my punishment for I am HEROBRINE and I have control over every mob in Minecraft. ATTACK!" He shouted and ever evil mob came put even from the nether and we screamed and ran to the exit. The mobs were closing in, as we nearly reached the exit a creeper holding on to a enderman teleported behind us and exploded. We fell forwards and landed a few more blocks to the nearest tnt. I got up, grabbed out my Flint and steel and lighted the TNT up. Me and my friends scrambled up and ran for the exits dived and got out. The cave behind us exploding and collapsing.

"This isn't the last you'll see if meeeeeee!" Herobrine screamed.

We had made world of minecraft safe now, at least that was what we thougth.


End file.
